If I Let You Go
by Hanako Tsukiyama
Summary: RK song fic! KK! Kenshin finally finds the courage to tell Kaoru! Kinda weird though... Yes, the song is by Westlife. R&R please! If you don't, I will hunt you down! Gwahahahah! I'm kidding but please do review.


  
  
**If I Let You Go**

**(AN/ This is my first song fic. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Westlife... I wish I did. R&R please, if you don't I will hunt you down!!!! Gwahahahahahaha!!! {cough} On with the song fic!!!)**

* * *

_Day after day  
Time passed away  
And I just can't get you off my mind _

Kenshin watched Kaoru and Yahiko practice from where he was, doing the laundry. He smiled to himself. 'Kaoru... If only you knew my feelings for you...'_  
_

_Nobody knows, I hide it inside  
I keep on searching but I can't find  
The courage to show to letting you know  
I've never felt so much love before  
_

Kenshin continued with his work and didn't notice that Kaoru and Yahiko were running towards him, chasing each other.

"Yahiko!!! Come back here, you brat!!!!"

"Nyeh! Nyeh!! You can't catch me, BUSU!!!"

"BAKA!!!"

"ORO????"

Splash!

Kaoru had tripped over Kenshin, who was crouching over a basket of laundry which was about to be hanged, as she ran after Yahiko. Kaoru's head began to spin as she looked up to find Yahiko laughing his heart out.

"Nani, Yahiko-chan?"

Yahiko merely pointed at her and Kenshin and continued to laugh.

Kaoru blinked then looked down to find Kenshin as red as his hair, looking up at her; their faces were just inches apart.

_  
And once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out _

_  
_Kaoru gasped and blushed red, matching Kenshin.

Hurriedly, Kaoru got up and brushed herself off. "G-gomen, Kenshin..."

"Iie... It's quite fine, that it is, Kaoru-dono..." Kenshin said, standing up.

_  
But if I let you go I will never know  
What my life would be holding you close to me  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me? (oh yeah)  
How will I know  
if I let you go?  
_

Kaoru smiled at Kenshin, who gave her his rurouni smile, and then turned to glare at Yahiko.

"Baka, Yahiko-chan!!!" Kaoru yelled as Yahiko looked up at her with an angry face saying, "I am no-"

He was cut short when a bokken came in contact with his head and left him knocked out.

"Serves him right, baka..." Kaoru huffed as Kenshin walked over to Yahiko and carried the unconscious child on his back.

"Let's go in, Kaoru-dono... It's getting dark, that it is..." Kenshin said as he and Kaoru walked towards the dojo.

_  
Night after night I hear myself say  
Why can't this feeling just fade away  
There's no one like you (no one like you)  
You speak to my heart (speak to my heart)  
It's such a shame we're worlds apart _

Kenshin laid the still unconscious Yahiko on a futon. Sighing, he stood up and faced Kaoru, who was waiting for him at the opening of the door.

"Let's have dinner, ne?" Kenshin asked cheerfully, happy that it was only he and Kaoru who would be eating tonight.

Kaoru nodded as they both headed to the dining room. _  
  
I'm too shy to ask, I'm too proud to lose  
But sooner or later I gotta choose  
And once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out _

Eating silently, Kenshin looked up at the woman he fell in love with and smiled to himself.

'I have to tell her...' Kenshin thought as he placed down his bowl of rice and his chopsticks.

Kaoru looked up at him questioningly, putting her chopsticks down as well. "Daijobu ka, Kenshin?"

"Iie, Kaoru-dono. There is nothing wrong, that there isn't." Kenshin replied, reassuringly._  
  
But if I let you go I will never know  
What my life would be, holding you close to me  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me? (Oh yeah)  
How will I know_

"May sessha speak with you, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, standing up.

Kaoru blinked. 'Did he just call me by my name only? He must have to say something really important.'

_  
if I let you go ?  
_

Kenshin and Kaoru walked to the porch. Kaoru watched Kenshin attentively as they stopped and he looked up at the moon.

_  
If I let you go ooooh baby  
Ooooooooohhhhh _

_  
_"Kaoru..." Kenshin started as he faced her anxious face.

_  
Once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out  
Ooooooooohhhhh  
_

"The day I first saw you, I thought you were beautiful." Kenshin said softly, making her face go red. "And you gave me a home, even though you knew that I was Hitoriki Battousai..."

Kaoru nodded, still bright red. Kenshin smiled at her. "Arigato Kaoru... you're the most wonderful woman I have ever met."

_  
But if I let you go I will never know  
What my life would be, holding you close to me  
(close to me)  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me?  
(oh yeah)  
How will I know  
(if I let you go?)  
But if I let you go I will never know  
(oh baby)  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me?  
(oh yeah)  
How will I know  
if I let you go ?_

"Kenshin..." Kaoru said as he stepped closer to her.

"Kaoru... aishiteru" Kenshin whispered, leaning closer to Kaoru.

Kaoru smiled widely, 'those are the words I've always wanted to hear from you...' Tears of joy fell down her face. "Aishiteru Kenshin... Aishiteru..."

With that they shared the most passionate kiss either of them could give. All they emotions that were bottle up in each of them were let go at last, in that one kiss.


End file.
